snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazo
A.M.A.Z.O., better knows simply as The Android, is a minor character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He appeared in the side-story The Forgotten. The character originates from the cartoon series, ''Justice League''. Story He appeard when he found Atomic Betty in space. He saw that she was barely alive and read her mind to figure out what happened. He saw that she along with Sparky and Robot X-5 went into Vexus' ship and only she could escape alive. Excusing himself for not being able to save the rest of her crew, he brought her back to Earth, so her legacy would continue. Then he left Earth again, claiming that it would be interesting to observe the upcoming battle but that it isn't his place to intervene in any way. Powers and Abilities Being an adaptoid-android, has given Amazo the potential to become the strongest creature in the universe. * Adaptation: Amazo's programming and nanotech body enables to copy any ability upon observation, ranging from DNA signatures to complex equipment. His abilities are, but not limited to: ** Amazonian Reflexes: 'Amazo scanned Diana in battle and it is likely that he have adopted her strenght'TV Episode: Tabula Rasa, Justice League. ** Kryptonian Laser Vision: 'After scanning Kal-El in battle, Amazo has adopted the ability to fire lasers from his eyes'TV Episode: Tabula Rasa, Justice League. ** Kryptonian Strenght: After scanning Kal-El in battle, Amazo is as strong as the Man of Steel and able to beat almost him'TV Episode:' Tabula Rasa, Justice League. His strenght might even been increased since their first confrontation as Amazo was able to effortless break through the Green Latern's defenses'TV Episode:' The Return, Justice League Unlimited. ** Kryptonian Super Hearing: 'After scanning Kal-El in battle, Amazo has adopted his superhearing, which he later used to find Lex Luthor'TV Episode: The Return, Justice League Unlimited. ** Kryptonian X-ray Vision: After scanning Kal-El in battle, Amazo has adopted his X-Ray Vision which he later used to find Lex Luthor'TV Episode:' The Return, Justice League Unlimited. ** Martian Density Control: 'After scanning J'onn J'onzz, Amazo should be able to alter the density of his body on a molecular level, able to became intangible or become as hard as diamond. ** '''Martian Shapeshifting: '''After scanning J'onn J'onzz, Amazo should be able to shapeshift into perfect copies of what ever he pleases. ** '''Martian Telepathy: '''After scanning J'onn J'onzz, Amazo is able to read people's mind. ** '''Seize Alteration: '''Amazo is able to change his seize to extremes, being able to even enter the subatomic universe. ** '''Speedster Speed: '''Amazo has copied the abilities from Wally West, and he can reach the speed of light'TV Episode: Tabula Rasa, Justice League. ** Teleportation: 'Amazo has adopted the ability to teleport and has been able teleport whole planets (like Oa) to a different dimension and back, by mere thought'TV Episode: The Return, Justice League Unlimited. ** Thanagarian Flight: 'During his battle with Shayera Hol, he has learned how to form wings on his back resembling her, enabling him to fly like a Thanagarian'TV Episode: Tabula Rasa, Justice League. ** Weapon Creation: 'Amazo can recreate every weapon he has ever seen, and recreate their original strenght, as he has done with Shayera's Nth metal mace and with John Stewart's Green Latern Ring'TV Episode: Tabula Rasa, Justice League. * Evolution: 'Amazo isn't only able to copy abilities, he can also perfect them ** '''Invulnerability: '''Amazo has eliminated every invulnerability that is inherited in the DNA he copies and has overcome even his own nanotech limitations'TV Episode: The Return, Justice League Unlimited. Appearance Amazo is a tall and overal muscular nanotech creation of the late Professor Ivo. His body is completely gold-colored. He only has a black bar with red eyes in it, further than that he is completely blank on his body. Origin Amazo is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The character first appears in The Brave and the Bold #30 (June 1960) and was created by Gardner Fox and Murphy Anderson. An android, Amazo's special ability is to replicate the special abilities of various superheroes and supervillains he comes into contact with. Throughout publication, Amazo has most frequently been a villain for the Justice League, an assembly of DC's most well-known superheroes; Amazo also permanently replicated the powers and abilities of the first Justice League he encountered, making him a very powerful adversary in all subsequent appearances. Based on his design, he is the version shown in DCAU, who ascended to the universe after confronting Lex Luthor in the Justice League Unlimited episode: The Return. Gallery mindreadingamazo.png|Mind Reading flightamazon.png|Flight Amazo.png|Amazo as in Justice League References }} Category:DC Universe Category:Comic Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:American Characters